Starlight
by mystery of the universe
Summary: Izzy is a quileute indian three generations after our beloved Twilight characters. When her life takes an unforseeable turn, is it for better or worse? and what about the vampires on the other side of town?
1. Chapter 1

I watched my cousin Jacob pace around my Bedroom. He kept mumbling to himself and fingering the old, blackened pouch that hung around his neck. I could barely understand what he was saying, but I thought I heard, "Is it them? Or someone else…"

"Whose them?" I asked. He stopped pacing and focused his black eyes on my. Then, as if removing something from his mind, he shook his head and started pacing again.

Jacob wasn't just my cousin, he was my best friend. But I didn't even know him until about a year ago. My dad died a couple of years back, so when Jacob showed up, saying he was Dad's nephew, Mom trusted him entirely. She gave him David's, my brother who moved away to California, bedroom in our small house and after a month, enrolled him at my school.

He said that he was my age and supposed to be in my grade, but he didn't look the part. He was tall and muscular; he looked about eight years older than the guys my age. Nether less, he went to my school, lived in my house, and slowly came into my life as my best friend.

We did look a little alike, though. We both have the same black hair, only mine was down to the small of my back. His was to his shoulders. We have the same jaw lines and eye shape, but his eyes are dark, almost black, brown, and mine are green. And he looked more Quilleute than I did because Mom doesn't have a drop of Quilleute blood in her.

Jacob kept pacing and I thought I might actually go insane from watching him pace. "Jake, it's just a fever. It'll go away soon."

I had been in bed for the past few days with a fever, but I wished I had gotten this two weeks ago before summer break started. I didn't feel anything but extreme heat. I had been wearing tank-tops and shorts, but I haven't left the house even left the house. I'm fine enough to walk around; neither my stomach, throat, nor anything else hurts, but Mom still won't let me leave the house.

She says my temperature is high enough to kill me, but I refused to let her take me to the hospital. I don't feel sick and I don't think we could afford it since Dad left, and Mom's job as a secretary at a law firm in Port Angels doesn't contribute much.

Jacob looked at me again. "You have no clue what you're talking about," he said sternly. When my fever hadn't died down by today, Jacob became convinced that it wasn't just a fever. But he wouldn't tell me what he thought it was.

"Why don't you just tell me what I'm supposed to be talking about?"

"Can't. It's not just my decision," he shrugged.

"Come on, Jake!" He didn't say anything, which in 'Jake World' meant "This conversation is Over!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "What was that?"

"I said, _Whatever_, as in, _I don't care_. Don't tell me!" I hissed. "I don't want to know anymore. But if you don't want me to know, STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" She thought for a second. "And get out of my room!"

Jacob stared at me. I hardly ever yelled at him, but sometimes he was too much. But I completely regretted it this time when I saw Jacob's hands shake.

"Isabella Emily Black," he said, in his Izzy-needs-a-lecture-voice. "Have you ever heard of a thing called 'Respect'?…" I sighed. Sometimes he treated me like a little kid, and the other times he acted very immature. I think I'd take the annoying, irresponsible Jake, over the no-nonsense, father-like Jacob any day.

Apparently I had zoned out during the lecture because Jacob asked, "Do you understand?" but I nodded my head anyways. "Good," he responded.

Jacob snapped out of lecture mode and sat on the edge of my bed. He leaned back and laid next to me with his eyes closed.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that you think is happening to me?" He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Izzy…"

I put my hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just really curious."

He sighed. "Fine. I need to talk to some people first, wanna come?"

I blinked in disbelief. "Yeah but I'm not aloud to leave the house remember?"

"Hmm. True. I guess they came come here," he thought out loud. "Is Carrie gone?" Carrie's my mother.

"Yeah," I answered, thoroughly confused. "She's at work…"

"Good," he interrupted.

"Uh…Jake, what's going on?"

He grinned his special smile. "You'll see."

Jacob made me stay in my room. I seriously wonder what goes through his head that justifies his authority over me, I mean were "supposedly" the same age. But I didn't feel like arguing any more with him, so I let him have his way.

I heard him make some phone calls, but the walls were still too thick to catch his conversation. A couple of minutes later, I heard some people talking in the front yard. I looked out my window to see Grandpa (George Black) along with Ryan Atera and Mary Clearwater, the Quilleute Elders, coming up the walk to our front porch. They seemed to be hurrying pretty fast and spoke as if they were extremely anxious.

They disappeared from my view and I heard the doorbell ring. I opened my door just enough to press my ear against the opening, feeling stupid for not thinking this before. Jacob welcomed them, but when Grandpa started to talk Jacob cut him off, saying, "Excuse me for a moment, George." I thought that was kinda rude of him, because that's his Grandpa too.

I heard him walking down the short hallway to my room. As he opened the door, I quickly jumped from the floor to my bed. He stepped in and grabbed my MP3 Player off my desk and handed me the headphones. I scowled at him as I put the headphones on. He searched through my music, ignoring all my favorite songs, until he found one of his bands that he put on there. I watched in horror as he turned up the volume to an ear-shattering high. He handed it back to me, but when I tried to turn it down he shook his head and turned it back up. Then he turned around and left my ears to bleed.

After a few minutes of torturous music, I figured he'd be back in the living room talking to the Elders. I turned down the music, hoping to catch some of the conversation. Jacob hadn't bothered to close the door all the way so I started to lean down off the bed to listen. I heard Jacob say, "Excuse me." Then he yelled, "Izzy! Turn it back up!"

I was completely startled. I yelled back, "Aww...but Jake! My ears hurt!..."

"IZZY!"

I sighed and pressed the damned "up" volume button. I knew that Jacob had frightening-good hearing, but anyone in the world would agree with me that that was just ridiculous. He was like a dog who could hear a car coming from a mile away, but hearing the volume of music in headphones in the next room over is just silly.

After the song repeated the fourth time, I decided to get some reading done. I tried to read this book on my summer-reading list that was written sometime in the early 2000's. But the stupid music made me read the same three lines five times. I sighed and looked under my bed and found an old Sears Catalog dated 2089, last year. That got really annoying and now the song was on it's eighth repeat.

At that moment I hatched a brilliant plan. I took off the headphones, but quickly pressed them lightly to me cheek to make it seem like they were still in my ears. I didn't hear anything sudden from Jacob, so I got down and pressed my ear against the open part of the door. "So we're agreed then?" Jacob said. "Good. I'll go get her."

Shit, I thought. I got back on the bed and put my headphones on. I picked up and opened my book at the exact time he opened the door. He leaned over and took out my headphones. He looked down at my book and chuckled. "I've read that book before. Is it better upside-down?" I looked down and saw that the text of the pages was wrong-side up. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out. He stuck his tongue right back and smiled. "Come on."

He walked out of the room and I got off my bed and followed. When I reached the living room, I waved at Grandpa, but he just smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. I did, but Jacob stayed standing.

He started talking about the Quilleute culture. I was certain I had heard every story, until Jacob started to tell me a story that I'd never heard before. It was about these ancient warriors that fought with their spirits. After this giant fiasco, somethings happened and the warriors didn't leave their bodies anymore, but could transform into wolves. And these warriors' propose was to protect the Quileute tribe from these evil beings that drank blood and supposedly smelt bad. He told me about the pouch and how it was full of these "cold ones" ashes. Then he told me about this treaty that was made between the Quileutes and a group of the cold ones, who had given up drinking human blood and gone "vegetarian".

When he finished¡ll was silent for a few minutes. But after awhile, all I could say was, "Wow." I thought it over, and said, "Well that's a great story Jake. But what's it got to do with my fevers?"

He sighed and shook his head. He looked up and smiled. "Izzy, you're turning into a werewolf."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I ran through the woods, feeling the wind play with my furry ears. I slowed to a trot and approached the water's edge. I was alone right now, my mind was only mine for the moment. I looked down in the water and saw my reflection. My silver fur shined in the rising sun and my green eyes glowed bright. I phased back to my human body, watching myself in the water the whole time. When I was done, I could feel the breeze on my naked, bare skin, but I wasn't cold. I was never cold anymore.

School was starting in a few days and Jacob said I'd gained enough self-control to go back to my normal life. It wasn't easy though. Most of the summer was very hard and I was constantly edgy and moody. It was like a never ending PMS, (did I mention since my body was so messed up right now, that I don't have periods anymore? It rocks!) but I got over it. I'd been training with Jacob nonstop, just to go back to school. I learned how to control my anger and how to hunt and track and stuff like that.

I also learned the truth about Jacob. He wasn't really my cousin, he was my great-grandfather. He had stayed behind to train the next generation of werewolves after his pack had moved on. He said the leader of his pack's tranformation had been hard since no one knew much about the werewolves. He had decided to keep it from happening again.

The transformation is an interesting process. When it happens, you have a major growth spurt and your body matures to your mid-twenties and you stay there. You can age, or stay how you are depending on how much control you have over your body. For guys, they grow taller, and way buff. Girls though, we get thinner, really fit (strong and muscular, but not showoff-y like boys) and we get curvier! It's like the perfect body if we didn't turn into mutant wolves!

Two other guys joined our pack over the summer: Parker Altera and Shane Clearwater. They haven't gotten enough training yet so they weren't coming to school yet, but Jacob was. We were going to Forks High School, the school I went to for the past few years, but Jacob just complained. He said the reservation used to have it's own high school.

I looked up and down the beach, it was completely deserted. The sun was slowly climbing. I was about eight miles away from the reservation. I decided to head back now, Mom wanted to go shopping for new clothes with me later today. I phased back into my silvery wolf and immediately, Parker was in my head.

_Good morning_, he said. Even though I've only known Parker and Shane for about a couple of months, I felt really close to them because we were always in each other's head. I started running again, South towards the reservation. A couple minutes later, a familiar smell hit my nose. I stopped and pressed my big black nose closer to the ground. There was no misplacing that sickly sweet smell that was burning my sinus. This was unmistakably the scent of vampires. _What's this one's name?_Parker asked.

_Jacob said this one's name is Rosalie. Pretty name,_ I thought

_Any more in that area?_ he questioned.

I lifted my nose and sniffed the air. I caught a different scent and trotted over to where it laid. _Yeah, but it's one of the new ones Jake doesn't know._ And with that, I started running again. There were three vampire scents that Jacob didn't recognize, he said they must be new. They were most always with the Cullen scents, so Jake was sure they're with them.

Tonight, Jacob was taking us to meet them. He explained that they were our allys now. They were the same group from his stories that didn't drink human blood and wanted to blend in as humans. They had fought with us in this war type thing against other vampires, and now they wouldn't be a threat to the reservation.

I reached the edge of the reservation and padded over to where I left my clothes. _See ya later,_ I said to Parker and phased back and put my clothes back on. I walked out of the trees and headed up the front porch. Before I went inside, I checked the driveway. Jacobs truck was there, but Mom's car was missing.

I walked inside and almost immediately, the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie!" Mom said. "I'm sorry 'bout this but they were having an Early-bird sale at the Port Angles Mall. When I got up to leave, you had already gone for your run."

"That's okay Mom."

"Anyways, I know to get you lots of tank-tops and shorts. Your a couple sizes smaller now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! There's lots of breakfast stuff for you and Jake. I know you need to eat a lot so I recently stocked up on everything!"

I smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"No problem Sweetie. I love you. Bye!" and I hung up the phone.Two weeks ago, Jacob told Mom what was going on. He had been debating about it and realized we needed support. He also told Shane's and Parker's parents. All were understanding and helpful.

I looked around the kitchen but oddly realized I wasn't hungry. So I went to go see if Jacob was up and wanted to do something, but like normal, he was still asleep. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to wake him up for school. He usually patrols the grounds and didn't get up until one or two in the afternoon. I mostly go with him, and I'm able to get up at five in the morning for a quick run. I watched him sleep for a few moments, and it was funny. He snored so loudly and even though it was a queen size bed, he looked like a giant.

I tried to watch TV, but nothing good was on. I got so bored, so with nothing else to do...

I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweet heart, WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and looked up. Mom was sitting on top of my back, screaming in my ear. Even though I wasn't freakishly buff looking like Jacob, I was just as strong. So my 110 pound mother sitting on top of me, felt like a piece of paper that someone just placed on my back.

When she saw my eyes open, she slid off my back. "What time is it?" I asked.

Mom glanced at her watch. "Hmm... about 7:30..."

"In the morning!" I asked frantically.

"No, no, Sweetie. I got back from Port Angles about an hour ago. I noticed you and Jacob didn't eat anything so I thought you should get up and eat some dinner," she said.

"Is Jake up then?"

"No. I woke you up first 'cause you're a lighter sleeper. I can wake you if I try hard enough, but he's impossible. I thought you'd have better luck with it," she smiled and walked out of my room.

I got up and stretched my arms. Then I walked across the hall to Jacob's room. I yelled, "Jake, get up!" He didn't respond., so I grabbed his shoulder and shook it as hard as I could. If he was normal, it would've woken him up, and broke his arm in several places. A smile crept across my face as I got an idea.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket from under the sink and I filled it halfway with ice cubes. Then, I filled it with freezing cold water from the sink. Mom kept draining the spaghetti noodles, pretending not to notice me. Then I walked to the edge of Jacob's bed and dumped the bucket out on him.

Everything seemed to go really fast. He screamed and jumped up, and I was laughing my head off. Jacob yelled and punched my arm so hard, I actually stumbled back a step. Mom apparently had followed me, and now stood in the doorway, laughing along. I couldn't help but think that if she had done that, she'd still be flying backwards. Jacob started shaking the front of his shirt, getting the ice cubes out of it. He didn't seem angry anymore, though.

He smiled as he took off his shirt lightning fast and flung it at my head. I didn't duck in time, and it hit me in the face. I laughed as I peeled the shirt off my face and tossed it on the carpet.

We all went into the kitchen, and to my amazement, I saw that Mom had made enough spaghetti and meatballs to feed a small country. Mom only ate one plate, but Jacob and I ate the rest. After we were full, Mom made me try on the clothes she had bought me. They were all beautiful and made to be worn in the warmest of weather. She also got Jacob some tee-shirts and cut-off jeans.

After about an hour, Mom wished us luck on whatever it was on the agenda tonight and went to bed. Since we had slept all day, Jacob and I decided to stay up until we had to leave. He started telling me stories about his old pack. Mostly they were about the three that imprinted: Sam, Jared, and Quil. I asked him if he had ever imprinted, but he never gave me a direct answer. All he said was that my great-grandmother died a long time ago. But he wouldn't elaborate.

Before we knew it, the little grandmother clock in the kitchen chimed midnight. We walked outside to where the other two were waiting. I walked in one direction into the trees, and the boys went the other. I undressed and folded my clothes neatly and phased. If we didn't have much time, or we were needed immediately, I don't think I'd have a problem changing in front of the guys. Were so close, it wouldn't matter much. It must be the same way with the guys too. They didn't have a problem changing in front Parker anyways, and he was gay.

I picked up my clothes in my mouth and caught up with the boys, who had already started running south towards the field next to the Cullen's Mansion. _Thanks for waiting, _I thought to them.

_Your welcome!_, Shane thought. Shane's fur was black with a few white patches. Parker's fur was a blondish, yellow. Jacob had reddish-brown fur that reminded me of rust on metal. My fur is a silver color, and I'm the only one with green eyes. They all have black eyes.

When were wolves, we share each others minds. Nothing that we think about is secret. Parker was looking at me while we ran, _In the dark you look like a ghost_, he thought.

Jacob looked back, _You do._ We all stopped and I could hear voices up ahead. Then the smell hit me, sweet and stinging.

_Why'd we stop?_ I asked.

_Shh! _Jake thought. The voices died down and then, only one began to talk.

"There is four of them. One of whom is Jacob," he said. Jacob raised his head and led us into the clearing. I followed him, Shane followed me and Parker followed him. When I stepped past the trees, I almost tripped over my own front paws.

Their faces shocked me, I hadn't expected them to be so beautiful! There was ten of them: four females and six males. Shane was thinking about how beautiful one female was, Parker seemed to be transfixed on the males. Jacob seemed calm, but something in his mind told me he was uneasy about the one who had spoke before. It wasn't hate, it was more like a faint dislike.

I realized should have been wigging out right then, but then I remembered one of the vampires' power to control emotions. As I looked at all four of our minds, I noticed how calm we all felt. It was a little unsettling.

_Hello Cullens,_ Jacob thought.

"Hello Cullens," one of the vampires said in a flat tone.

I looked at him with confusion, _Is he translating for us?_ I thought.

"Yes, I am translating for you," the same vampire answered my thoughts. Then I remembered another power of theirs, one had mind-reading. I think another one could see the future.

_We would like the chance to phase into our human forms, If you'll excuse us. _The vampire translated and one who seemed to be the leader nodded his head and smiled. Jacob led us back into the trees, and I started off in a different direction. I dropped my clothes which I had been carrying in my mouth, phased, changed, and headed back to the clearing. Jacob and the boys emerged at the same second and we assumed the same positions as before.

"I see your coven has grown Carlisle," Jacob said, his cool mask on. I noticed his eyes flick to a female standing close to the mind-reader. I don't think anyone else in the clearing noticed but me.

"Yes, it has," Carlisle smiled. "Why don't you go first?"

Jacob nodded. "This is my pack: Shane, Parker, and my granddaughter Izzy." The female Jacob had looked at shifted her stance a little bit.

"These are our new members, Calvin," a boy who couldn't be any older than 14, stepped forward. "Bella," he motioned towards the female from before. She smiled at us, but Jacob ignored her now. "and this is Oliver..." when he turned around and looked at the male standing behind him, Carlisle's face clouded a little. He turned back to us, and I still didn't get a look at the male's face. The rest of the vampires stepped forward and introduced themselves.

After the introductions, I saw the mind-reader, Edward, shoot a lightning fast glance at the male in the back. He leaned over to Carlisle and spoke odd, fast words that I couldn't understand. "Um... Edward and Oliver have some things to attend to," Carlisle said.

"Please excuse us," Edward said as he turned and grabbed Oliver's arm. When he tugged him in the direction of their mansion, I saw Oliver's face. His breath-takingly beautiful face was twisted in an agonized expression, staring straight at me. The first second I saw his face though...

I felt the world move.

Edward had to half lead, half drag Oliver away from the clearing. _Are you serious?! This can't be right at all!_ he thought. But it was right, there was no mistake.

_I need her Edward! Let me go! I can't stand it, I promise, she'll be the last one, ever!_ Oliver's mind screamed in agony at him. Edward recognized the same thoughts that he had had himself, all those years ago. Oliver struggled against him, biting down on his own lip, trying not to make a sound. _Please Edward? I can do it quietly, I swear! No one would ever have to know, our little secret... _Edward heard Oliver's plans of how to off the werewolf girl. Stealing her in her sleep, werewolves are heavy sleepers anyways, taking her very far away, maybe California, going to a quiet spot in the woods, dog-girl still sleeping, and...

"Oliver just stop," Edward halted his adopted brother's planning. "It'll just lead to complications. You'll feel better when we get farther away." As they ran, Oliver's thoughts calmed down, and his brain started running logically again. Edward noticed that now though, there was a small whispering in Oliver's thoughts, a craving that would take months to master over.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?!" Oliver yelled. "Edward, what is this?!" Edward remembered the girl, Izzy's, thoughts when she had seen Oliver's face. He compared them to stories that he had heard a long time ago. _This could get interesting, _he thought.

"Earth to Edward!" Oliver shouted. "What did that dog do to me?!" Edward smiled. Oliver always lost his temper when he didn't understand something. "Will you stop daydreaming and answer me?!"

"Oliver, have I ever told you how I met Bella?..."

* * *

We walked back into the trees after the important issues had been discussed

We walked back into the trees after the important issues had been discussed. The boys started to walk away when I spoke up, "Wait." They turned to face me. "Can someone give me a ride back?" They exchanged looks of confusion.

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Well...um...I've got some private thoughts running through my head right now..."

"We've shared private thoughts before," Shane argued.

"Um...but these are..." I thought fast, "Lady problems." They all went silent and Shane blushed, obviously annoyed at himself for pestering. I decided to remember that excuse for later.

"Oh...uh...Okay," Jacob stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just wait here a second." I sat on a fallen log, marveling my brilliant lie, while the boys went off and phased. A few minutes later, three giant wolves appeared. Jacob walked up and laid down in front of me. I swung one leg over to his other side. He slowly stood and I gripped his fur and found my balance. I felt his warm fur underneath me as he ran, the cool wind whistling past my skin. I stayed low, to duck from any low branches that could knock me off.

Thoughts ran through my head, and I was grateful to not have to suffer the embarrassment of transmitting the thoughts to the three of them. We reached the reservation and Jake headed towards our house. He laid down again in front of our house. I hopped up and headed up the front steps, and halfway up, Jacob barked to get my attention. I turned and Jake gave a little growl and a look that said, "I'm on to you."

I groaned and finished climbing back up the stairs. Jacob ran back into the woods; he had watch tonight. _Somehow, he saw past my lie. It was fool-proof!_ I opened the door and stepped inside. Mom was sleeping on the couch with the T.V. turned on. She must've woken up after we left and tried to wait up for us.

I turned off the T.V. and walked over to the couch. If she slept there, her back would hurt in the morning, so I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. I pulled back the blankets and tucked her in, feeling like our roles had been reversed. I turned off the lights and walked into my own bedroom. I didn't pull my own covers back though. I just collapsed on top of it all and buried my face in my pillow. I started to cry, warm tears spotted my pillow and I tried to muffle my sobs.

Damn him. I hate Oliver Cullen!


End file.
